Wireless LAN (Local Area Network) communication is now widespread as a wireless communication technology. In a system realized by a wireless LAN, TE (Terminal Equipment), which are terminals for use in a wireless LAN, are able to connect with a network by way of wireless communication realized, by a wireless LAN that is carried out with a wireless LAN base station.
In recent years, WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access) communication is receiving attention as a new wireless communication technology. Even though realized by wireless communication, WiMAX communication offers the advantage of extremely high speed with communication speeds of 20 Mbps and more.
Base stations capable of switching among a plurality of communication methods have recently been proposed as base stations for wireless communication, an example of such a base station being the base station capable of switching to either wireless LAN communication or W-CDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access) communication that is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
According to current trends, it is believed that there will be an increasing need in the above-described wireless LAN base station for enabling switching to WiMAX communication that is canted out with MS (mobile stations) that are WiMAX terminals.